lifeofheroesrpfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultimate Fighting All-Stars
A crossover fighting game featuring characters from the biggest titles in the genre. The title borrows gameplay elements from each series represented. *Street Fighter *Mortal Kombat - Fatalities and Brutalities *Tekken - 3D movement *King of Fighters *Marvel vs. Capcom - 3v3 combat *Dead or Alive - Grappling moves *Virtual Fighter *Injustice - Meter burn moves *ClayFighter *Double Dragon *Dragon Ball *Fatal Fury *Fighting Vipers *Final Fight *Guilty Gear *Killer Instinct *Namco x Capcom {|cellspacing="1" cellpadding="1" border="1" class="wikitable sortable" style="font-size:90%; text-align: left; margin: 0 auto; border-collapse: collapse;" |-bgcolor="#cccccc" !Name !Pic !Desc !Origin |- |Ryu | | |''Street Fighter'' |- |Scorpion | | |''Mortal Kombat'' |- |Heihachi Mishima | |The ruthless leader of the Mishima Zaibatsu, well-versed in combat techniques from the world over. |''Tekken'' |- |Mai Shiranui | |Heiress of the Shiranui clan, Mai is highly trained in the art of stealth, ninjitsu, and Koppo-ken. As a pyrokinetic she can create and control fire, and is capable of manipulating herself in mid-air to float, glide, change directions, and levitate. Her Bushin technique allows her to temporarily project shadow images of herself and her weapon to aid her in battle, and her revealing outfit is intentional; it's meant to distract male opponents. Despite this, she is faithful to her eternal love Andy Bogard, and pursues him time and time again. She is a founding member of the King of Fighters Women's Team. |''King of Fighters'' |- |Kasumi | |As a nukenin of the Mugen Tenshin clan, Kasumi was originally second in line for the title of clan master until she ran away to avenge her brother Hayate. Leading a privileged life of expensive clothes and servants, her half-sister Ayane grew to resent her upon the discovery that they were kin, and when she left her clan she was marked for death. Despite this she won the first Dead or Alive tournament. |''Dead or Alive'' |- |Batman | |A caped-and-cowled crimefighter from Gotham City, formerly the benefactor of the Justice League and leading a double life as the CEO of Wayne Enterprises. When Superman instituted his Regime, he funded and lead the underground Insurgency against him, and following Superman's defeat, continued to oversee Earth's recovery. He worked to defeat Brainiac when Earth was invaded and cemented his role as one of the planet's pioneering heroes. |''Injustice'' |- |Wolverine | |One of the iconic members of the X-Men, a group of mutants fighting for equality. His mutation is his bone claws that emerge from his knuckles, covered in unbreakable adamantium. Harboring a deep anger, he tends to be quick to confrontation, but has the strength of over a century to back him up. He's fought the Hulk and won. |''Marvel vs. Capcom'' |- |Akira Yuki | |A martial arts teacher and official winner of the second World Fighting Tournament. As a practitioner of Bājíquán, he fights in order to gain a deeper understanding of its intricacies and to learn what "true strength" is. He maintains a number of fierce rivalries with other fighters, including those who would desecrate the dojo of his grandfather, the Yuki Budokan. |''Virtua Fighter'' |-